


nuclear fusion

by march_maiden



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Slash, eer kinda i am not sure about previous tag, i really love my diabolic mad russian scientist and where is nothing i can do about it, life doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints It takes and it takes and it takes, one huge chernobyl hbo reference, radiation, volgograd tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_maiden/pseuds/march_maiden
Summary: александр гилберт за свою жизнь успел сменить три личины и запереть самые неприятные, тяжелые воспоминания в сундуке из свинцовой оболочки на ключ.или о том, как человек превратился в монстра и почему радиационная пыль навсегда оседает в легких.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> писалось под большим впечатлением от "чернобыля" hbo и это действительно НУ ОЧЕНЬ заметно. однако, еще с первого прослушивания мне спокойно спать не давал вопрос "что же стало с волгоградом?". а с миром, в котором повторилась чернобыльская катастрофа?! ни в одом мини-эпизоде, ни в одном бонусном материале это не поясняется! поэтому я даю александру гилберту и дмитрию володину то, что они заслужили - справедливость.

александр гилберт за свою жизнь успел сменить три личины и запереть самые неприятные, тяжелые воспоминания в сундуке из свинцовой оболочки на ключ. однако, каждая из них навсегда запомнила два запаха: _тошнотворный_ \- йода, и _гнилой_, _землистый_ \- разложения.

дмитрий мог вырасти в нормального подростка, а в перспективе - в порядочного, честного человека, который, возможно, совершил бы множество важных научных открытий. но этого не случилось, потому что мальчик наблюдал, как лучевая болезнь расползается пятнами и заживо сжирает его семью. всех дорогих ему людей забрала радиация. гилберт ненавидел свою страну за то, что в ней дважды разыграли одну и ту же трагедию с одинаковым сюжетом, но на разных сценах. называлась она _"авария на атомной электростанции"_

александр гилберт смутно помнил, когда прозвучали звуки рыдающей серены тревоги, и когда город действительно очнулся и понял, что произошло - тогда уже было слишком поздно.

зато он отчетливо помнил, как силы по капле покидали тело его сестры. и как она до последнего пыталась выдавить из себя улыбку: "димочка, все будет хорошо, ты только живи".

о, дмитрий намеревался выжить во чтобы то ни стало. у мальчика, потерявшего все, теперь появилась цель. ради которой он готов был стать предателем, убийцей и даже личным иудой для изабель лавлэйс.

человека, смотревшего в глаза смерти еще будучи ребенком, не напугать ничем - в конце концов, он знал, какую цену намеревается заплатить и останавливаться не собирался.

александру гилберту пришлось убить умных, талантливых, обескураживающе честных людей - но это были необходимые жертвы. это было нелегко. это было больно.

лавлэйс его, конечно, презирает и ненавидит вполне заслуженно, но только она не потеряла столько же, сколько сам доктор.

** _изабель лавлэйс смеется смерти в лицо._ **

александр гилберт похоронил почти все свои чувства глубоко под землей волгограда вместе с мертвой сестрой.

но от одно не получилось избавиться - страх еще жил в нем. именно благодаря страху александр гилберт, элиас селберг и дмитрий володин пережили две катастрофы в своей жизни. но в чем он никогда не признается себе, так это в том, что больше существования живой капитанессы лавлэйс его пугает возвращение дага айфеля.

такими темпами на прокл**я**тую станцию «гефест» вернутся и призраки прошлого экипажа - уж слишком много на ней людей, которые должны быть мертвы.

но даг айфель, вопреки всем законам логики, выжил и вернулся из холодной космической пустыни обратно к команде.

это _ёбаный_ абсурд. вся его жизнь - _ёбаный_ абсурд.

возникает теория, что офицер связи - воздаяние за все грехи.

самое ужасное, что, в отличие от изабель и геры, айфель зачем-то пытается понять, _почему_ и _зачем_. гилберт считает, что это детская наивность. да, тот тоже злится и ненавидит, но постоянно пытается залезть в душу и вытащить наружу то, что осталось человеческого от убийцы, труса и предателя александра гилберта.

возможно, таким изощренным образом айфель пытается искупить _собственные_ грехи.

он улавливает нечто вроде... получувства? полу-стремления? даг айфель и так страдал достаточно. и доктор **не** хочет, чтобы ему пришлось испытать и долю того ада, через который прошел он сам.

как это называется в словарях? **забота**?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> александр гилберт обращается к единственному, что у него осталось (после всего) - к воспоминаниям.  
айфель вторгается в личное пространство главного научного сотрудника станции и узнает о нем нечто совершенно новое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> два художественных допущения: у гилберта есть личные вещи на станции, помимо научного оборудования. да, по идее, на них должна быть остаточная радиация, но представим, что каким-то неведомым образом она или удалена, или безопасна.

дмитрий володин переродился сначала в элиаса селберга, а затем в александра гилберта. он сменил личины, отказался от старых имен, и вновь перед ним - **новая команда **

**неизменная константа** \- станция всегда одна и та же

и **прежняя задача** \- завершить проект десима изобретением лекарства.

и все ради одной цели, для исполнения которой его легкие продолжали дышать, а сердце - биться.

александр гилберт ненавидит сантименты, но, по жестокой иронии, единственное, что у него осталось — это память.

воспоминания тускнеют с каждым днем и он, к собственному ужасу, оказывается бессилен, ибо такова природа человеческого разума. он не может позволить себе забыть, ведь его главное обещание - помнить.

он закрывает уставшие веки и воспроизводит в голове сцену... из сумрака начинают проступать очертания тех далеких, как родная планета, времен, когда двое несчастных созданий, брат и сестра, боролись за выживание в осиротевшем мире после катастрофы.

_волосы ольги выбиваются из-под шапки, давно не стриженные, лезут в глаза, и она раздраженным движением заправляет их за уши. дмитрий роется в карманах и наконец достает найденное сокровище. _

_— эй. смотри, что нашел. это тебе. _

_ладони дмитрия сухие и потрескавшиеся. в пальцах он сжимает потускневшую заколку с улыбающейся рожицей в качестве украшения. _

_впадина между нахмуренными бровями сестры разглаживается, а в ее уставших глазах появляется огонек радости и благодарности. _

_— спасибо, дима! ты лучший! _

_она снимает шапку и тут же закалывает вечно мешающиеся пряди._

//

александр гилберт существовал в упорядоченном мире, где у каждого элемента было свое точное и определенное местоположение. но на этой проклятой станции, казалось, все работало против него и стремилось разрушить тот хрупкий порядок, установленный им на собственной территории. это была _его_ лаборатория, и никто, ни одна живая душа, ни один искусственный интеллект не дерзнул бы нарушить установленные здесь правила безопасности.

но законы применимы, если не рассматривать в существующей системе координат условие, при котором у объектов напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения.

из всех людей, с которыми гилберту довелось работать на станции гефест, дагласа айфеля отличила не только феноменальная глупость, но и редкое свойство учинять бардак везде, к чему он прикасался.

уровень потенциальной опасности значительно возрастал, стоило чемпиону некомпетентности появиться в помещении, напичканном реагентами и бесчисленной аппаратурой для исследований.

и гилберт сосредоточил все внимание на том, чтобы не допустить производственную аварию, держа любопытного и неосторожного офицер связи на расстоянии пушечного выстрела от стола с инструментами.

_но беда пришла откуда никак не ждали._

"хэй, док… что это такое?" – цепь размышлений учёного была варварски прервана нелепым вопросом.

гилберт раздраженно оторвался от показателей приборов и с ужасом увидел, как в руки айфеля попало то, что хранилось за панелью. (которая почему-то оказалась открытой настежь).

он с трудом собрал остатки самообладания и выплюнул рубленые фразы:

"офицер айфель. сейчас же. отдайте."

"окей-окей, док, верну, но серьезно - что это?"

взгляд гилберта в данный момент был способен уничтожить население отдельно взятой небольшой планеты.

"офицер айфель, вы, конечно, не читали и страницы "прайс и картер", но вы не понимаете даже настолько базовый концепт, как "личное пространство"! как вас вообще допустили до работы в коллективе?"

_да, видимо, дела приняли серьезный оборот, потому что голос научного офицера звучал по-настоящему обиженно_.

"и-и это не ответ на вопрос!"

наконец, гилберт ответил, произнеся первые три слова медленно и с расстановкой:

"...вещи моей сестры. если мы закончили с допросом, то прошу наконец их вернуть, иначе придется применить вынужденное насилие."

айфель от удивления разжал кулак, в котором держал небольшой холщовый мешок.

_о боже, пресвятая дева мария, что он натворил._

гилберт с несвойственной ему молниеносностью подхватил вещь, чем явно впечатлил айфеля – тому ранее не приходилось наблюдать со стороны доктора реакции, присущей хищным птицам.

"я... гхм. я не знал... извиняюсь?"

_айфель бы предпочел провалиться сквозь землю, но, типа, они находились в космосе, и данная опция была недоступна. _

гилберт со вздохом поправил очки на переносице.

"ну конечно же вы не знали, именно поэтому я стараюсь не допускать вашего присутствия в моей лаборатории без крайней необходимости."

маска непроницаемости, которую он всегда носил на своем лице, треснула, и его губы сложились в горькую усмешку.

они не были друзьями. а давняя попытка объяснить - _почему и ради кого_ – не более, чем досадна ошибка.

гилберт заглянул в содержимое мешка и его пальцы, такие же сухие, как и в прошлой жизни - наткнулись на острый обломок заколки.

_у ольги была самая красивая улыбка. он помнит._

"я думаю, что вы, офицер айфель, вероятно, понравились бы моей сестре. раньше... она любила подурачиться и была безрассудной. в каком-то смысле, прямо как вы."

слова вырвались, кажется, помимо его воли, и это совсем не то, что он хотел сказать и что должен был.

"док, я не заслуживаю такой чести. уверен, ваша сестра была замечательным человеком."

айфель, безусловно, редкостный краснокнижный болван, потому что смущение на его лице тут же сменилось радостью. гилберт уже пожалел о сказанном - пора выставить нарушителя за порог и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

"если вы намерены и дальше тратить свое время, находясь здесь, а не выполняя поручения командующей, то я буду вынужден..."

айфель издал обреченный вздох и закатил глаза.

мешок был убран обратно за панель, и учёный вернулся к своей работе, демонстративно проигнорировав присутствие невоспитанного офицера связи.

даг еще пару минут в нерешительности провёл у двери, на прощание выдав сумбурное извинение.

возможно, этот человек когда-нибудь научится элементарной вежливости, принятой в обществе, и если это случится - это будет величайшим научным прорывом.


End file.
